


Gonna Have a Party

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angelsxreader request:<br/>Reader has anxiety so boyfriend Gabriel (who calls her Sugar) throws a party for her, where Balthazar (who calls her Poppet)  and Lucifer (with a hellhound puppy named Loki) are in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Have a Party

It had to be a conspiracy.  The world was officially out to get you.  If it wasn’t work stressing you out, the night classes you were taking had your anxiety through the roof.  Add in the fact that your birthday was today and with how evasive your boyfriend had been for the last week or so, you were pretty sure he was going to break up with you…yeah, nothing was going your way.

“Hey, sugar.” Speak of the devil–er…yeah.

“Gabriel, hi.”  You tried to tamp down your panic.  Deep breaths.

Damn him for being able to read you like a book.  “OK, what’s wrong?”  Gabriel’s arms were immediately gathering you to him the moment he sensed your distress.

“Nothing.”  You shook your head.

“Come on, sugar.  I can tell when you’re upset.  Talk to me.” He smiled hopefully.  “Please?”

It was his sincerity that kicked off the waterworks.  “M-my boss needs to see me tomorrow, b-but he wouldn’t say why.  I’ve g-got three papers due at the end of n-next week.  A-and y-you–”

“What about me, ______?”  He cradled your face in his hands.  “Did I do something to stress you out?”  He was genuinely concerned.

“Y-you’ve been secretive about e-everything this last w-week and–”  Your breaths were getting more and more shallow.

“Tell me all the names of the Penguins of Madagascar.”

“S-skipper.” You tried to take a deep breath, but your lungs refused to work.  “Kowalski.  Private.”  You wracked your brain.  What was that other– “R-rico.”

“Right.  List the colors of the rainbow.”

“Red.  Yellow.  No.  Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.”

“Good job.” He smiled.  “What do they use to make a ‘Take 5’ candy bar?”

“Pretzels, peanuts, peanut butter, caramel, and chocolate.”  Finally, you were breathing much more normally.

“You’re OK, sugar.  You’re here with me, and nothing can get to you here.  OK?  Just keep breathing.”  He brushed his fingers down, along your arms.  “Feel that?  I’ve got you.”  When he reached your hands, he laced his fingers with yours.  “As for me being secretive–your birthday is today.” He bit his lip.  “I’m really sorry that I caused you stress over that.  I just wanted to have a little surprise party for you.”

A surprise party?  He’d planned a surprise party?  “Really?”

“Yeah,” he looked sheepish.  “Not exactly the brightest move I’ve ever pulled, but–”

“You didn’t know about work and school.”  Usually, a surprise from Gabriel wasn’t enough to get your anxiety spiking, but adding everything else to the mix, it certainly hadn’t helped.  “It–it’s OK.”

He shook his head.  “We can discuss how sorry I am for upsetting you, later.  Right now, if you’re up for it, everyone’s here, wanting to see you.”

“Everyone?”

“Well, just a few of my brothers and sisters.  You know they love you way more than they love me, right?”  He grinned.

“Can you give me a few minutes?”

“Whatever you need, sugar.”

* * *

“Happy birthday, poppet,” Balthazar was the first to greet you as you entered the room.

You scanned over the guests, surprised to find there really were only a few angels in attendance.  Usually, Gabriel went all out for parties.

“Figured it would be harder to get rid of them if there were more.” Gabriel whispered in your ear before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Alright, Gabriel, quit hogging the birthday girl.”  Lucifer approached the three of you.  “How are you doing, ______?”

“Better now,” you took a deep breath and smiled.  “Work’s been crazy, but I’m good.”

“Anyone I need to smite?”  Lucifer winked at you.

You shook your head.  “Nah.  Would only make more paperwork for me.”

“Gabriel tells us you’ve gone back to school.” Balthazar spoke up.  “How’s that going?”

“About as well as work has been, lately.” You shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.  

He must have sensed your need to talk of something else.  “Well, I have to tell you about the most ridiculous thing that happened the other day with the Winchesters.”

* * *

“Time for presents, sugar.” Gabriel announced.

You’d made your way around the room, conversing with all the guests.  It was insane, how, just listening to them, you were so much calmer than you had been a few hours before.  Must be some sort of angelic magic.

“Mine first.”

You laughed as Balthazar pushed his way through to you, gift in hand.  

“Open it.”  He grinned.

Smiling, you tore off the wrapping paper.  Once you got to the present, your jaw dropped.  “Is that really–”

“First edition, signed by the author, poppet.”

You threw your arms around his neck.  This was already your favorite birthday ever, and he’d just made it that much better.

“My turn.”  Lucifer nudged Balthazar out of the way.

You cocked your head to the side when you noticed his hands were empty.

He grinned and snapped his fingers.

There, in your lap, lay a sleeping puppy.

“She’s a hellhound.”  He explained.  “You’re the only human she’ll ever be visible to.”

“She’s adorable.” You whispered, not wanting to wake her.  “Does she have a name?”

Lucifer’s grin widened.  “Loki.”

“This is seriously the best birthday ever.” You brushed your fingers along Loki’s back.  The puppy wriggled at your touch and lifted her head.  She looked up at you with piercing red eyes before yawning and snuggling back into your lap once more.

* * *

“Hey,” Gabriel hugged you to him as the last of the guests left for the night.  “Just wanted to apologize for the whole surprise part of the party.”

“I think I’m OK now.”

“Yeah, but still–”

You sighed, smiling.  “If you really wanna make it up to me, you could maybe make it so I have some extra time for writing those papers.” You bit your lip, hoping.

He grinned.  “Psh.  You want time stopped for a while so you can get caught up?  Piece of cake.”

 


End file.
